Hello? This is Not Even a Drama!
by Dyororooo
Summary: Ini bukan sebuah drama, hanya sebuah kisah cinta yang rumit antara Kai dan yeojachingunya, dan Dio. a/n. Ada yang inget summary FF ini sebelumnya? KaiSoo fic slight!KaiStal, Yaoi! Repost! Enjoy Reading
1. Chapter 1

**Hello? This Is Not Even A Drama!**

**By : Do Sung Gyeol (Dyororooo)**

**Disclaimer : Cast belong to God and SMEnt.**

**Main cast : Do Kyung Soo, Kim JongIn, Krystal, Chen, Xiumin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

**Part 1**

* * *

><p>Kai a.k.a Kim JongIn a.k.a Kkamjong adalah nama dari seorang namja yang baru berumur 18 tahun dan menginjak kelas 3 SMA di SM High School. Kelebihannya adalah menari, dia selalu menari setiap saat. Ketika belajar, bermain, mandi, makan, bahkan saat tidur pun, badannya pasti akan bergoyang. Kai juga sangat populer di kalangan wanita karena sosoknya yang keren dan <em>sexy<em>. Tak heran, walau akhirnya dia juga di cap sebagai _womanizer_ di sekolahnya.

Ah… itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Walaupun popularitasnya sangat hebat disekolah, namun semenjak kemarin, Kai memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi _womanizer_. Dan sekarang, dia hanya mempunyai satu yeojachingu yang belum ia putuskan selama 3 minggu.

Namanya Jung Krystal, yeoja paling cantik, baik hati, dan pintar sepanjang sekolah. Mungkin itu yang membuat Kai memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi seorang _womanizer_ lagi.

**Minggu, 24 Februari 2013**

Kai baru saja selesai dari merias dirinya. Setelan baju keren seperti biasa, sepatu, jam tangan, parfum, ia sudah benar-benar tampan hari itu. Setelah merapikan sedikit rambutnya, dia pun segera melesat menuju lantai satu untuk bertemu dengan ummanya.

Beruntung, ketika dia sudah sampai di anak tangga terakhir, sang umma menghampirinya. Dengan cengiran khasnya, Kai menatap ummanya yang memandangnya aneh.

"Rapi sekali, kali ini gadis mana lagi yang akan kau kencani?" tanya ummanya seperti mengintograsi seorang penjahat.

Kai menghela nafasnya. Ya memang, nyonya Kim memang tahu persis karakter anaknya yang satu itu.

"Aku masih dengan Krystal umma" jawab Kai.

Nyonya Kim tertawa, "Anak umma sedang berusaha rupanya, yasudah, selamat bersenang-senang _nae kkamjong_"

"Ne umma, oh iya" Kai memutuskan kata-katanya, tangannya terulur pada ummanya. Nyonya Kim men_death glare_ putranya.

"Dasar tidak modal"

"Aku kan belum kerja umma" kata Kai memelas.

Akhirnya nyonya Kim memberikan Kai uang untuk modal berkencannya. Kai hanya bisa menunjukkan cengirannya lalu mencium pipi ummanya sebelum kemudian ia pergi untuk menemui Krystal.

Nyonya Kim menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba telfon rumah berdering, nyonya Kim menoleh lalu berjalan untuk mengangkat telfonnya.

"Yeoboseyo? _Kyaaa__!__!_ Nyonya Do? Ne, aku sangat menerima kedatangannya kemari"

Entah apa yang akan terjadi, namun nyonya Kim sepertinya terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan orang bernama nyonya Do itu.

JK

JK

"Hatchii!"

Gara-gara bersin, Kai pun menumpahkan minumannya dan mengenai pakaiannya. Krystal yang melihat itu kemudian segera mengambil sapu tangan di dalam tasnya dan membantu JongIn membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Gomawo chagi" Krystal hanya membalas tersenyum. Mereka pun kemudian berjalan kembali.

"Oppa aku sangat senang hari ini"

"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu, nanti aku akan sering-sering mengajakmu kencan hehe…"

Krystal tertawa pelan, manis layaknya gadis yang polos dan lugu. Kai perlahan mendekat, sambil bersiul menghadap kearah lain, dia meraih tangan Krystal lalu menggenggamnya. Krystal tersentak, dia menolehkan wajahnya pada Kai. Dilihatnya Kai tersenyum manis padanya. Krystal pun membalas menggenggam tangan Kai.

Setelah hari sudah mulai sore, Kai mengantar Krystal pulang kerumahnya.

"Oppa" panggil Krystal manja.

"Ne?"

"Bogoshippo"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi besok disekolah chagi"

Krystal menggembungkan pipinya,"Aku tahu. Yasudah sana pulang"

Kai melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan pulang.

JK

JK

"Umma aku pulang"

Tidak ada sahutan, dan rumah terlihat sepi. Kai menaikkan alisnya sebelah, kalau ummanya itu pergi, dia pasti akan menghubunginya dulu dan rumah pasti akan terkunci. Apa ummanya ceroboh? Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin. Kai pun masuk dan segera melesat ke kamarnya.

"_KYAAAA!_" teriak Kai ketika melihat seseorang berdiri tepat di hadapannya ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Orang itu pun sama.

"Nu- nuguseyo?"

"Kkamjong?" Kai mengerutkan dahinya, bagaimana orang itu tahu nama panggilannya yang konyol itu?

"Kau kkamjong?"

"Hey! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Hanya umma yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu, dan seseorang di masa lalu yang aku tidak ingat sekarang siapa"

Orang itu menghampiri Kai lalu menyentil dahinya, "Pabbo!"

"Appo!"

Orang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur Kai.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan dikasurku? Pergi dari sana!"

"Dasar tidak sopan kau mengusir hyungmu seperti itu!"

Mulut Kai menganga, ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan orang itu.

"Ya! Jadi kau tidak ingat padaku eoh? Do Kyung Soo! Aku Dio kkamjongie!"

Kai bergerak mundur.

_S__hock!_

Dia shock ketika orang itu menyebutkan namanya. Tidak percaya kalau orang itu ternyata Kyung Soo, atau sering dipanggil dengan sebutan Dio. Dia adalah teman Kai semasa kecilnya, bisa dibilang teman akrab. Meskipun Dio lebih tua satu tahun darinya, namun mereka berdua sangat akrab seperti layaknya teman sebaya. Bahkan, saking akrabnya, Kai pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Dio ketika umur mereka masih 4 atau 5 tahunan.

_"Challanghae Dio hyung, Dio hyung mau jadi pacalnya Kai kan?"_

_"Ne, hyung mau jadi pacal kkamjong, jadi istli kkamjong juga hyung mau"_

Kai bergidik ketika mengingat waktu itu.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Dio. Dio menghilang semenjak dia akan masuk SMP. Dan pasti kalian tidak akan tahu betapa sedih dan galaunya Kai waktu itu. Kai selalu menangis sambil berteriak-teriak dikamarnya. Ummanya sampai kewalahan mengatasinya seperti itu.

Kai menatap Dio dari mulai ujung kaki hingga ujung ubun-ubunnya. Dio sudah besar, penampilannya pun berubah, terlihat lebih dewasa namun tetap saja manis.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dio menghela nafasnya, "Kau jadi canggung padaku sekarang" katanya lalu melirik dan meraih sebuah foto yang berada di meja belajar Kai.

"Kau sudah punya yeojachingu? Padahal dulu kau menyatakan cintamu padaku haha…" sambung Dio sambil tertawa lepas ketika mengingat waktu itu.

"Kenapa kau berdiri disitu saja? Kau tidak mau menyambut hyungmu ini?"

Kai mendecak, lalu menghampiri Dio"Selamat datang hyung"

Dio mengerutkan dahinya dan bibirnya,"Jahat"

"Hah?"

"Harusnya kau memelukku dan menciumku" kata Dio sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku mau melakukannya!"

Dio kembali tertawa melihat reaksi Kai, "Hahaha… kau benar-benar berubah kkamjongie, aku hanya bercanda"

"Kenapa hyung bisa ada disini?"

"Kau tidak ingin menanyakan aku pergi kemana waktu itu?"

Kai menatap Dio dengan poker face.

"Baiklah. Aku mau mencari universitas disini, sebelum aku benar-benar harus kembali tinggal diAmerika"

"Apa? Amerika? Jadi waktu itu kau menghilang ke Amerika?"

"Ya! Kau bilang tidak ingin menanyakan kepergianku!"

"Aku memang tidak bertanya hyung"

Dio mendengus, "Jadi, umma ingin aku tinggal disini sementara"

"Berapa lama?"

"Kira-kira satu tahun"

Kai tertohok, satu tahun bukan sementara. Itu 365 hari dan itu sangat lama, juga sekarang baru bulan kedua, masih ada 10 bulan lagi.

"Kau tidak suka?"

Bukannya Kai tidak suka, ia hanya belum siap untuk kembali akrab dengan Dio semenjak 6 tahun lalu mereka berpisah. Mungkin bagi Dio biasa saja, tapi bagi Kai, yang dulu menangisi kepergiannya dan merutukinya mana mungkin bisa akrab kembali begitu saja.

Mungkin bisa.

"Kkamjongie?" panggil Dio melihat Kai yang melamun.

"Kami pulang!" teriak nyonya Kim dan nyonya Do ketika mereka kembali dari acara berbelanja mereka.

"Mereka pulang, kita kebawah" ajak Dio sambil menarik Kai ke lantai satu.

"Rupanya kalian sudah bertemu" kata nyonya Kim. Kai hanya tersenyum, dia menoleh pada ahjumma disebelah ummanya. Pasti ummanya Dio, pikirnya.

"Dio-ah, tolong bantu kami memasak malamini ne?" pinta nyonya Kim pada Dio.

"Ah, ne" jawab Dio lalu mengikuti para umma itu menuju dapur.

Kai melirik mereka lewat ekor matanya. Tiga orang itu terlihat bersenang-senang didapur. Sementara Kai sendiri, entah kenapa, ketika melihat Dio perasaannya bercampur aduk. Antara sesak, senang, gugup, marah, takut dan bingung.

"Aku pulang. Ya! Kenapa kau berdiri disana dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak seperti itu Kai?" tanya Jong Dae, kakak laki-laki Kai yang baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya, atau bisa kita panggil Chen.

Kai hanya melirik Chen sejenak, lalu kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya. Chen mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Yang jadi pertanyaannya sekarang, kenapa banyak sekali sepatu ketika dia pulang. Chen pun kemudian berjalan menuju dapur setelah mendengar suara cekikikan khas ahjumma-ahjumma ketika bergosip.

"Umma?"

"Chen, kau sudah pulang?" Chen tersenyum mengangguk. Dio dan nyonya Do menoleh kearah Chen. Dia kembali tersenyum.

"Ah, kau Dio?" tanya Chen sambil menunjuk kearah Dio. Dio membalas mengangguk.

"Ternyata kau sudah sebesar ini. Kau sekarang kuliah dimana?"

"Aku berencana mencari universitas disini. Kalau aku masuk dan merasa nyaman disini aku akan tinggal, tapi jika tidak aku akan kembali ke Amerika" jelas Dio.

"Hmm… padahal kenapa tidak kuliah di Amerika saja? Lebih elit kuliah di luar negeri kan dari pada disini?"

"Aniyo, sudah lama aku merindukan Seoul" Chen mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ke kamarku dulu ne?" kata Chen lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Setelah itu, tiga orang itu kembali bersenang-senang dengan aktivitas mereka.

JK

JK

Malam itu semuanya berkumpul untuk makan malam. Semuanya tampak menikmati makan malam itu. Nyonya Kim juga tak henti-hentinya memuji hasil masakan Dio, dan itu membuat Kai merasa terusik karena suara ummanya.

Kai memutar matanya, dan seketika ia tengah mendapati Dio memandanginya. Kai membalas menatap Dio, yang ditatap menolehkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Jadi, nyonya Do akan tinggal disini juga?" tanya Chen pada nyonya Do. Kai dengan cepat menoleh pada Chen mendengar pertanyaan tadi.

"Aniyo, aku hanya mengantarnya saja,besok pagi aku pulang" balas nyonya Do.

Kai menghela nafasnya. Melihat tingkah Kai, Chen kemudian menginjak kaki Kai.

"Appo!"

Semuanya menoleh kearah Kai minus Chen. Kai tersenyum malu kemudian mendeathglare Chen. Chen hanya diam sambil memakan makanannya.

Setelah makan malam, Kai memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Masakan Dio memang enak, dia ingat ketika dulu Dio selalu mengajaknya bermain masak-masakan. Kai tidak menyangka kalau Dio yang dulu suka berimajinasi membuat masakan dari daun dan bunga yang asal dia petik, sekarang memasak masakan yang lezat. Dan itu nyata.

Perut Kai terasa kenyang hingga matanya berat. Namun kemudian, suara pintu terbuka dan barang berat yang sengaja dijatuhkan ke lantai membuatnya membuka matanya kembali. Dan dilihatnya Dio tengah memasang kasur lipatdibawah tempat tidurnya.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Tentu saja tidur"

"Disini?"

"Dimana lagi?"

"Kenapa bukan dikamar Chen hyung?"

"Nyonya Kim yang menyuruhku" kata Dio mengakhiri percakapan mereka dengan segera tidur.

"Ya! Aisshh… kenapa cepat sekali tidur sih?"

Kai mengintip Dio untuk memastikan dia benar-benar terlelap atau tidak. Dan ternyata Dio sudah memejamkan matanya tenang. Kai menghela nafasnya lalu kembali tidur.

JK

JK

Keesokan harinya,semua orang di rumah itu pergi untuk mengantar nyonya Do pulang ke Amerika. Minus Kai, karena dia ada tes renang hari itu di sekolahnya. Juga modus untuk melihat yeojachingunya memakai baju renang.

Akhirnya, mobil pun menjadi penuh karena memuat semua orang. Untung saja Kai turun lebih dulu jadi dia tidak ikut-ikutan tersiksa didalam mobil.

Kai meregangkan tubuhnya sambil menguap ketika berada didepan gerbang sekolah. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menjalani tes renang. Membayangkan tubuh yeojachingunya yang seksi dengan memakai baju renang.

Oh tidak, Kai bisa mimisan melihat itu, atau mungkin mendapatkan tamparan jika ketahuan memandangi Krystal dengan muka pervert seperti itu.

Orang-orang yang melewat disana memandang Kai aneh. Kai masih belum tersadar dari lamunan kotornya. Sampai kemudian Krystal menyapanya.

"Oppa"

"Ah, chagiya"

"Apa yang oppa lakukan disini? Cepat masuk oppa, nanti bisa terlambat ikut tes renang"

"Hmm… menunggumu? Hehe… ayo kita masuk bersama"

Krystal tersipu malu ketika Kai menggenggam tangannya. Semoga hari ini menjadi hari keberuntungan Kai.

Sementara itu dibandara, Dio dan Chen hanya bisa menatap umma mereka dengan _poker face_. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati mereka, mereka sangat malu dengan kelakuan umma mereka. Karena nyonya Kim dan nyonya Do tak henti-hentinya menangis sambil berpelukan ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

"Umma, bisakah umma berhenti memeluk nyonya Do seperti itu? Pesawat akan _take off_ sebentar lagi" kata Chen berusaha melepaskan ummanya.

"Biar saja! Biarkan nyonya Do ketinggalan pesawat!" bentak nyonya Kim sambil terisak.

"Kau bodoh nyonya Kim! Aku masih ingin tinggal Amerika!" kata nyonya Do pada nyonya Kim sambil menangis.

Chen dan Dio kembali _sweatdrop_ mendengar umma mereka. Dan kemudian, terdengar informasi mengenai pesawat yang akan _take off_ menuju Amerika. Para umma itu akhirnya bisa dilepaskan.

"Dio, berjanji pada umma untuk tidak merepotkan nyonya Kim, arraseo?"

"Ne umma, bogoshippoyo"

Setelah memeluk anaknya itu, Nyonya Do pun kemudian menghilang diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Nyonya Kim berhenti menangis lalu segera mengajak Dio dan Chen pulang.

"Jja, kita pulang"

Lagi-lagi Dio dan Chen hanya memandang _poker face _pada wanita berumur itu.

JK

JK

"Dio-ah, kau bisa menyetir?"

"Eh? Waeyo?"

"Di depan aku akan turun, aku akan pergi ke kampus dengan namjachinguku"

"Ah ne, kalau begitu aku akan menyetir"

"Dasar, kau lebih mementingkan Xiumin daripada umma?" timpal nyonya Kim. Chen hanya menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Dan setelah memberhentikan mobilnya, Chen segera turun untuk pindah menuju mobil namjachingunya. Mobil pun diambil alih Dio.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan karakter anak-anakku"

"Nde?"

"Yang pertama, dia gay dan kutu buku. Yang kedua, dia straight dan _womanizer_. Aku tidak mengerti, dulu aku mengidam apa dari mendiang suamiku"

Dio tersenyum kaku mendengarnya. Mungkin dulu nyonya Kim mengidam ingin melihat suaminya bermesraan dengan pria lain yang seorang kutu buku secara bergantian.

JK

JK

PRIIIIT!

Peluit sudah ditiup oleh sonsaengnim, semua murid yang mengikuti tes renang segera berkumpul dan berbaris rapi. Kai menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari. Mencari sosok yeojachingunya yang semenjak tadi tidak terlihat. Apa karena semua siswi memakai pakaian renang yang sama?

Salah satu teman Kai menyenggol lengannya, "Bukankah itu Krystal?" katanya sambil menunjuk kearah seorang yeoja yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya.

Kai dengan cepat menoleh. _Shit!_ Krystal begitu seksi, dia mempunyai tubuh yang bagus. Yah… begitulah yang dipikiran Kai saat itu. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Krystal yang pergi menuju kolam renang khusus perempuan.

Puk

BYUR!

Semua siswa tertawa, Kai didorong hingga tercebur kedalam kolam renang oleh sonsaengnim.

"Kai! Jaga mata _pervert__-_mu disini!" bentak sonsaengnim, semua siswa lagi-lagi tertawa melihat Kai yang dimarahi.

"Baiklah, semuanya bersiap!"

Sonsaengnim pun kemudian memulai tes renangnya yang diikuti dengan semangat oleh para murid.

JK

JK

"Oppa, kenapa raut wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Krystal ketika mereka sedang makan bekal bersama di taman sekolah.

Rupanya, Kai masih kesal dengan kejadian dirinya yang di permalukan oleh sonsaengnim ketika berada di kolam renang.

"Gwenchana"

Krystal meyakinkan Kai dengan menatapnya,"Oppa kau makan sosisnya?"

"Ne" jawab Kai. Krystal menyodorkan sosis itu ke mulut Kai. Dan Kai dengan senang hati memakannya. Dua sejoli itu terlihat hangat, semua murid menatap iri mereka. Bahkan para sonsaengnim pun juga sama.

JK

JK

Ketika Kai pulang, dia kaget melihat kamarnya yang begitu rapi dan bersih. Bahkan Kai sempat mengira dia salah kamar.

"Waeyo?"

Kai tersentak, dia menoleh kebelakang. Dio sedang berdiri sambil memegang sebuah kasur lipat ditangannya.

"Kau yang membersihkan ini semua?"

"Ne"

Kai kembali teringat ketika dulu, Dio selalu menyuruhnya membereskan mainannya. Dan ketika Kai tidak menghiraukan perkataan Dio, Dio selalu berinisiatif untuk membereskan mainan Kai.

"Kai, kau menghalangi pintu"

"Mianhae"

Kai mengekor Dio yang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setelah Dio menyimpan kasur lipat dibawah tempat tidur Kai dia pun kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur milik Kai. Sementara sang pemilik kasur hanya ikut-ikutan berbaring disampingnya.

"Bagaimana disekolah?"

Kai merubah raut wajahnya. Dio membuat pikirannya teringat kembali tentang kejadian dikolam renang tadi. Namun dengan cepat, Kai mengubah kembali ekspresinya.

"Seperti biasa, belajar, makan bekal dengan Krystal dan membuat para murid _jealous_ dengan kehangatan kami" jawab Kai dengan sedikit sombong.

"Krystal?"

"Yeojachinguku"

Dio terdiam, ada sesuatu yang mengajaknya berperang.

"Hyung?"

Dio tiba-tiba bangun dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Kai. Kai menatap Dio takut.

"H- hyung?"

"Kai, kau penghianat"

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu kan kita akrab semenjak kecil"

Mata Dio berkaca-kaca.

"Aku menyukaimu Kai"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello? This Is Not Even A Drama!**

**By Do Sung Gyeol (Dyororooo)**

**Disclaimer : Cast belong to God and SMEnt.**

**Main cast : Do Kyung Soo, Kim JongIn, Krystal, Chen, Xiumin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

**Part 2**

* * *

><p>"Aku menyukaimu Kai"<p>

Kai membelalakkan matanya mendengar ungkapan Dio. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Dio akan berterus terang padanya seperti itu.

Sesak. Hati Kai terasa sesak. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Karena sudah lama sekali ia dan Dio berpisah. Sudah lama sekali Kai menangisi kepergian Dio. Dan sekarang?

"H- hyung, aku…"

"Pfftt…"

Kai mengerutkan alisnya.

"Huahahahaha!" tiba-tiba Dio tertawa keras dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Kai menatap Dio tidak mengerti.

"Aigo, kau harusnya melihat wajahmu sendiri Kkamjongie!" kata Dio sambil tertawa.

"Maksud hyung?"

"Wajahmu itu terlihat konyol tadi, seperti bercampur aduk antara bingung, kaget, dan takut"

Memang itu yang Kai rasakan tadi, namun setelah melihat Dio tertawa sangat lepas, perasaannya berubah menjadi sedikit kesal.

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin aku bisa suka padamu, kita kan saudara?" Kai mengangguk kaku.

"Lagipula, kau juga sudah punya yeojachingu kan?"

BUK

Kai melempar Dio dengan bantal. Ia sangat kesal sekarang, bisa-bisanya Dio mahir dalam akting dan menipunya tadi.

"Mianhaeyo~"

"Itu tidak lucu hyung"

Kai terlihat kesal, ia pun lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Dio menatap namja tan itu, dia terkekeh pelan lalu mendekati Kai dan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali di dekatnya.

"Kkamjongie~" panggil Dio sambil mencolek-colek punggung Kai, namun Kai tidak menggubrisnya. Dia masih dalam posisi 'pura-pura tidur'nya.

Dio mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menghadap kearah yang lain. Matanya kemudian menangkap foto Kai dan seorang yeoja yang diketahui adalah yeojachingunya Kai. Kai dan yeoja itu tampak bahagia, Dio menjadi sedikit iri.

Kapan dia juga punya yeojachingu seperti Kai?

Setelah menjerit dalam hatinya, tiba-tiba mata Dio terasa berat, mungkin karena kelelahan setelah bersih-bersih dan berakting tentunya.

Hey! Jangan salah, akting menangis itu sangat susah. Ah, juga ditambah tertawa akibat melihat reaksi Kai tadi.

JK

JK

"Ngh~" Kai menggeliat membalikkan badannya. Dahinya mengerut ketika dia merasakan lengannya tengah memeluk sesuatu.

Bukan, itu bukan guling, ukurannya lebih besar. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah lengan memeluknya. Dan sesuatu seperti sedang bernafas di dadanya. Kai rasa dia sudah harus bangun sekarang.

Dan ketika Kai membuka matanya, dia melihat Dio sedang terlelap dipelukannya.

"Ya! Hyung!" teriak Kai sambil mendorong tubuh Dio hingga posisi tubuhnya menjadi melenting sekarang.

"Aishh…"

Kai pun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan lebih memilih untuk pergi mencari makan di dapur.

Sementara itu, ketika Kai baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, Dio bangun. Dilihatnya Kai sudah tidak ada disampingnya.

Dio membangunkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit sakit dan merutuki orang yang telah mendorong dirinya ketika berada di alam mimpi. Dio kemudian keluar dari kamar Kai dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan di dapur.

Dio tersentak ketika melihat Kai yang memasukkan setengah badannya ke dalam lemari es.

'_Apa yang dia lakukan?'_pikirnya.

Dio pun kemudian mendekati Kai dan menyolek-nyolek punggungnya yang terasa dingin.

"Be- beku?" teriak Dio.

Kai menolehkan wajahnya yang sudah pucat dan putih karena terkena es. Dio hampir saja berteriak dan membantingkan semua barang yang ada disana kalau saja itu bukan terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang membeku bertahun-tahun di dalam es dan di tolong oleh seorang yeti.

"Kenapa kau memasukan badanmu ke dalam lemari es?"

"Aku ketiduran"

Dio mengerutkan dahinya. Pabo. Sebuah kata yang mewakili Kai kali ini. Dio pun kemudian menarik paksa tubuh Kai dari dalam lemari es.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau begitu Kkamjongie pabo!"

Tubuh Kai bergetar karena kedinginan, tiba-tiba ia menghampiri Dio dan memeluknya. Dio membelalakkan matanya, namun dalam hati dia merutuki kebodohan Kai yang memasukkan setengah badannya kedalam lemari es.

"Kai?"

"Dingin hyung"

"Pabo!Suruh siapa memasukkan tubuhmu ke dalam lemari es?"

Dio bergidik ketika nafas Kai berhembus di sekitar lehernya. Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, akhirnya Dio hanya bisa membalas memeluk Kai.

DEG

Tunggu. Ada yang salah.

DEG DEG

Ok, kali ini Dio tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Dio menelan ludahnya paksa, ekor matanya melirik Kai yang masih nyaman memeluknya.

"Kau masih kedinginan?"tanya Dio, yang ditanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu akan aku buatkan coklat panas" sambungnya sambil melepaskan lengan Kai yang memeluknya.

"Gamsahamnida hyung, nanti bawa ke kamar ya?" kata Kai dengan cengirannya.

Dia pun kemudian berlari kearah kamar. Dio _speechless_, jadi Kai hanya berpura-pura?

Dio menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, lalu beralih menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Kai coklat panas.

Ketika ia sedang memotong beberapa batang coklat, pikirannya entah kenapa menjadi mengingat Kai yang memeluknya tadi. Jantung Dio kembali berdegup kencang. Dio menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Kai, itu mustahil baginya.

Setelah beberapa menit, pintu kamar Kai terbuka. Kai menolehkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum ketika Dio berdiri dengan membawa dua buah cangkir berisi coklat panas. Namja itu pun kemudian segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk menghampiri Dio.

Wajah Kai, entah kenapa terlihat bersinar di mata Dio kala itu. Matanya yang menjadi agak menyipit ketika mulutnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, kepalanya yang sedikit di miringkan, memberi kesan imut dan polos, juga kulit tannya yang begitu eksotis sangat pas untuk ukuran warna kulitnya.

Oh tidak, kali ini lengannya terulur kearahnya. Dio semakin gugup sampai tidak bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri. Jari-jari tangan itu kemudian menyentuh tangan Dio yang sedang memegang gelas.

Dio menjerit dalam hati, suhu tubuhnya mendadak panas, lebih panas daripada coklat yang ia buat. Kali ini matanya menatap lurus pada mata bulat Dio, entah memang Dio sedang tidak konsentrasi atau sedang pusing, ia melihat wajah Kai semakin mendekat. Dio berpikir, ternyata kalau dilihat lebih dekat lagi, wajah dongsaengnya itu terlihat sangat tampan.

"Hyung?"

"Mwoeyo?"tanya Dio yang langsung tersadar dari lamunan anehnya tadi.

"Wajahmu memerah" kata Kai yang langsung menyerobot gelas yang di bawa Dio tadi.

Dio tertohok, kenapa dia bisa jadi seperti ini? Dio benar-benar tidak mengerti. Bisa-bisanya Kai membuatnya hampir tidak bisa bernafas seperti itu. Dio melirik Kai yang sedang menyesap coklatnya tajam. Namun tiba-tiba Kai mendapatinya dan membalas menatap Dio dengan tatapan polos. Nafas Dio kembali tercekat, hampir saja dia menjatuhkan gelasnya.

"Hyung?"

"M- mwo?"

"Ani, kau hanya terlihat aneh, wajahmu juga memerah dan berkeringat, kau sakit?"

"Ja- jangan menganggap remeh!"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya hyung"

"Masa bodo- Buuuuuuuhhhhhh! Hyaaaa!panas!" teriak Dio setelah ia tadi tanpa basa-basi langsung meminum coklatnya.

"Hyung pabo! Kau jadi mengotori lantainya kan?"

Kai menghampiri Dio, melihat kearah pakaiannya yang basah karena tumpahan coklat tadi. Ia menghela nafasnya berat lalu pergi keluar kamarnya untuk mengambil lap. Tak lama kemudian, Kai kembali dan langsung saja mengelap lantainya.

"Kai, biar aku saja mengelap lantainya"

Kai tidak menggubris perkataan Dio, malah ia beralih untuk membersihkan baju Dio yang terkena coklat. Dio diam, Kai masih membersihkan bajunya.

"Lain kali hati-hati hyung, cepat ganti bajumu"

"N- ne"Dio menurut, ia pun segera pergi untuk mengganti bajunya.

Baru saja Kai hendak kembali duduk dan menikmati coklatnya, handphonenya tiba-tiba berdering. Dengan cepat Kai meraih handphonenya di meja, karena itu pasti telfon dari Krystal.

Kenapa Kai yakin sekali kalau itu benar-benar dari Krystal? Karena ia memasang ringtone khusus setiap ada panggilan dari sang yeojachingu.

"Yeoboseyo chagi?"

"_Oppa,aku apa boleh minta tolong?"_

"Apapun untukmu chagi"

"_Kalau begitu, apa oppa bisa datang kerumahku?"_

"Kalau kau benar-benar butuh, aku akan datang secepat buzz lightyear"

"_Haha… oppa bisa saja, kalau begitu aku tunggu dirumah"_

"Ne, tunggu ya"

Setelah Kai menutup telfonnya, ia pun segera mengacak lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian.

Dio baru saja kembali dari ganti bajunya, dan dia langsung disambut oleh Kai yang memberantakan kamarnya. Padahal, Dio baru saja membereskannya, kenapa Kai malah mengacak-acaknya lagi?

"Ada apa Kai?"

"Ah, hyung, Krystal tadi menelfonku dan menyuruh aku untuk segera menemuinya dirumah"

"Wae?"

"Entahlah, dia bilang dia minta tolong sesuatu"

Dio mengangguk mengerti, pandangannya lalu tertuju pada beberapa pakaian yang Kai keluarkan tadi.

"Yang ini bagus Kai" kata Dio sambil menunjuk baju itu.

Kai menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Dio, "Ah, kau benar hyung"

"Lalu nanti pakai blazer yang ini, dan celananya yang ini" lanjut Dio, Kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia setuju dengan pilihan Dio. Lalu ia pun segera pergi mengganti bajunya.

Dio mengulum senyumnya, ia menolehkan wajahnya pada foto yang diletakkan dimeja itu. Dio menggigit bibir bawahnya, pantas saja kalau Kai sangat menyukainya, yeoja itu sangat cantik.

"Hyung, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Kai sambil memperlihatkan penampilannya.

Dio tersedak ludahnya sendiri, penampilan Kai benar-benar sempurna dan membuat Dio _speechless_, mulutnya menganga.

Kai melihat kearah Dio yang terbengong-bengong dengan penampilannya, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya hyung, aku tampan kan?"

"Kau tampan Kai" jawab Dio tanpa sadar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Tolong sampaikan pada umma kalau aku pergi ke rumah Krystal ya?"

"Ah, ne. Hati-hati dijalan Kai" Kai mengacungkan jempolnya sambil berlari menuju lantai satu.

JK

JK

"Kami pulang~ Dio-ah, Kkamjongie~" teriak nyonya Kim yang baru saja pulang, di susul Chen di belakangnya sedang melepas sepatunya.

"Selamat datang" balas Dio yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Kai dan turun untuk menghampiri nyonya Kim dan Chen.

"Mana Kkamjong?"

"Dia mendapat telfon dari yeojachingunya, katanya dia harus cepat-cepat kerumahnya"

Nyonya Kim mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau begitu aku mau pergi mandi dulu, rasanya badanku seperti di lumuri mayones" kata nyonya Kim melewati Dio begitu saja.

Dio menatap Chen yang sudah selesai melepas sepatunya, Chen tersenyum dan dibalas hal yang sama oleh Dio.

"Dio-ah, apa aku boleh minta tolong?"tanya Chen.

"Minta tolong apa hyung?"

"Err… begini, Xiumin, namjachinguku akan datang malam ini. Aku mau memberikan kejutan untuknya dengan membuatkan masakan, kau bisa bantu hyung kan?"

"Kau akan _candle light dinner_? Tentu saja hyung, serahkan padaku!"

Chen tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Dio, "Kalau begitu hyung ganti baju dulu"

Dio mengangguk, dia pikir Chen dan Kai sama-sama kompak. Sama-sama akan memberikan kejutan untuk masing-masing kekasihnya. Rasanya Dio iri, hanya dia yang belum pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran.

_Scene_ berubah menjadi Chen dan Dio yang sedang sibuk memasak. Chen tampaknya sangat serius dan berpikir sangat logis mengenai bahan-bahan masakannya, membuat Dio sedikit kewalahan karena untuk memasak tidak dibutuhkan otak jenius untuk membuatnya enak.

"Dio-ah, maksudmu memasukan garam secukupnya itu berapa gram?"

"Tidak usah ber_gram-gram_ hyung, maksudku hyung masukan garamnya semau hyung tapi jangan terlalu banyak"

"Itu namanya tidak konsisten Dio-ah, kalau berkata semauku, berarti aku bebas memasukan garam sebanyak yang aku mau"

Dio _sweat__drop_, "Maksudku jangan terlalu banyak, nanti bisa-bisa keasinan, makanya nanti dicicipi dulu"

"Tapi nanti ludahku akan bercampur"

"Maafkan aku hyung, tapi apa hyung pernah berciuman dengan Xiumin hyung?" Chen mengangguk.

"Bukankah itu berarti kalian saling bertukar saliva?"

"Ahaha… kau benar Dio-ah! Saking jeniusnya aku sampai lupa akan hal itu ahahahaha…" Chen tertawa lepas, sementara Dio menatapnya dengan _poker face_.

Yah, Chen benar, saking jeniusnya dia.

Beberapa menit setelahnya atau mungkin hampir menuju jam, Chen dan Dio selesai memasak. Dan kali ini saatnya untuk menatanya di meja yang terdapat di balkon kamar Chen.

"Gomawo Dio-ah, aku benar-benar tertolong hari ini"

"Cheonma hyung, kalau hyung sudah memastikan rasanya, pasti berhasil, hwaiting!" Dio memberi semangat.

Ting Tong

"Ah, itu pasti Xiumin. Aku akan pergi menemuinya, sekali lagi terima kasih Dio-ah"

"Ne"

Chen segera melesat menuju pintu depan, sementara Dio lebih memilih pergi ke kamar Kai untuk tidur. Tetapi sesaat kemudian, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Terlalu cepat baginya tidur jam segini. Dio pun lalu berjalan kearah balkon untuk menikmati angin malam.

"Chagiya, buka mulutnya~"

Twitch

Dio mengenal suara itu. Ia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, dan _perfect_. Dia lupa kalau dia masih bisa melihat adegan romantis itu dari balkon kamar Kai. Dilihatnya Chen sedang ber_lovey-dovey_dengan namjachingunya. Dio benar-benar iri, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menonton drama gratis itu.

"Chagiya, ada sisa makanan dimulutmu"

"Eh? Dimana- hmmphh"

Dio membulatkan matanya, kenapa adegannya menjadi semakin romantis? Membuat Dio semakin semangat untuk menontonnya. Tunggu, tapi ini artinya dia menonton drama BL alias _Boys Love_. Ah, masa bodoh, yang penting Dio bisa melihatnya secara gratis.

"Chenhh… mmhhh…"

Mulut Dio menganga, kali ini menjadi semakin romantis dan berani. Chen menarik Xiumin kepangkuannya, dan Xiumin terlihat mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chen. Tangan Chen terlihat menyusup kebalik baju Xiumin dan menggigiti daerah sekitar lehernya, sementara Xiumin mengadahkan kepalanya, jari-jarinya meremas rambut Chen.

Dio menjerit dalam hatinya, merutuki dirinya yang malah semakin bersemangat menonton Chen dan namjachingunya yang sedang bercumbu.

"Aku pulang" kata Kai yang baru saja pulang dari rumah Krystal.

Tidak ada sahutan dan Kai tidak peduli, dia hanya berpikir semuanya pasti sudah tertidur. Kai pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Matanya menangkap pintu menuju balkon terbuka dan disana ada Dio yang sedang berdiri dengan tampang yang sulit dijelaskan. Kai pun menghampirinya karena penasaran.

"Hyung apa yang sedang kau lihat- err…" Kai menghentikan kata-katanya setelah melihat hyungnya yang sedang membuat suasana malam menjadi panas.

Kai dengan cepat menutup mata Dio dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam.

"Ya!Kkamjongie apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hyung, kau suka mengintip orang yang sedang ber_lovey-dovey_ ya?"

"A- ani"

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau terlihat serius melihat Chen hyung?"

"Aku… Chen… lihat… argh! Sudahlah lupakan, ngomong-ngomong tadi dirumah yeojachingumu itu bagaimana?"

"Ternyata dia memintaku untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya. Kau tahu hyung? Rasanya aku gugup sekali, baru pertama kali ini aku makan malam bersama appa dan ummanya" cerita Kai dengan semangat.

"Sudah kuduga"

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah menduganya kalau dia akan mengajak makan malam"

"Jinjja? Kau menduganya ketika aku mengatakannya tadi kan?"

Obrolan mereka terputus setelah mendengar handphone Kai berdering. Kai dengan cepat mencari handphonenya. Dio melihat Kai yang tersenyum sebelum dia mengangkat telfon itu.

"Yeoboseyo chagiya?"

"_Oppa, jeongmal gamsahamnida, oppa sudah mau repot-repot datang kerumahku untuk makan malam. Mianhae, aku tidak mengatakannya sebelumnya, karena aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk oppa"_

"Gwenchana chagi, malah aku berterima kasihuntuk kejutannya, itu benar-benar membuatku terkejut"

Suara Kai benar-benar berubah ketika ia mengobrol dengan yeojachingunya. Terdengar lebih lembut, meskipun terkesan di paksakan.

NYUT

Kali ini ada yang tidak beres lagi dengan Dio. Dio tiba-tiba merasakan sesak yang sangat luar biasa. Ia kemudian terdiam

Mungkinkah…

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Dio tidak mungkin cemburu, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai Kai dalam pengertian lain. Tapi, melihatnya tersenyum lepas dan suaranya yang bisa membuat siapa saja _melting_, Dio tidak bisa terima ini.

Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini dan keadaan seperti ini? Dio namja, dan tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menjadi gay hanya demi teman masa kecilnya. Dio harus tetap menganggap hubungan hyung-dongsaengnya dengan Kai, bukan yang lain.

"_Bye bye oppa"_

"Bye chagiya"

Kai mengerutkan dahinya melihat Dio yang berpose aneh.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh? Ah… gwenchana, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mau tidur" kata Dio yang langsung saja membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Yasudah"

Kai pergi menuju toilet untuk ganti baju sekaligus menggosok giginya. Setelah mendengar suara pintu ditutup, Dio pun membuka matanya dan melirik kearah pintu.

'_Kenapa jadi begini? __Apa ini efek aku menjahilinya dengan berpura-pura menyukainya? __Ini tidak mungkin, kita memang akrab sejak kecil, tapi itu semua hanya hubungan hyung-dongsaeng, aku tidak pernah merasakan hal yang lebih dari itu. __Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Kai, aku tidak gay seperti Chen hyung meskipun aku melihat adegannya secara langsung tadi'_

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka, Dio dengan cepat menutup matanya dan memaksakan tidur. Kai meletakkan bajunya kembali di dalam lemari dan mematikan lampu lalu ia pun segera menyusul Dio yang sudah terlihat lelap.

Dio sedikit tersentak ketika sesuatu menyelimutinya. Yap, Kai menyelimuti Dio. Untung saja Dio sedang menghadap kearah yang lain dan keadaan sedang gelap, kalau tidak, dia bisa diserang oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dari Kai lagi.

"Jaljayo hyung"

Dan ucapan selamat malam dari Kai itu membuat Dio benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang, dan sepertinya hidup Dio akan berubah setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya malam ini.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello? This Is Not Even A Drama!**

**By Do Sung Gyeol (Dyororooo)**

**Disclaimer : Cast belong to God and SMEnt.**

**Main cast : Do Kyung Soo, Kim JongIn, Krystal, Chen, Xiumin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

**Part 3**

* * *

><p>"Dio-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa dengan matamu?" tanya nyonya Kim ketika para keluarga itu tengah berkumpul untuk sarapan.<p>

Dio menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum di paksakan. Nyonya Kim, Chen, maupun Kai sama-sama menatap Dio heran. Dengan kantung mata dan lingkar hitam yang terlihat jelas itu, Dio memaksakan diri untuk melahap makanannya.

"Gwenchana, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur semalam" Dio meyakinkan.

"Hah? Kau bohong hyung, aku sendiri melihatmu tidur sangat lelap" tutur Kai.

"Apa waktu itu… -ehem- kau terganggu dengan kegiatan kami?" tanya Chen.

"Pasti sangat terganggu hyung! Aku sih masih mending sudah kebal dengan suara-suara kalian, tapi Dio hyung?" Kai menyerobot.

"Diam kau, aku sedang tidak bicara denganmu"

"Sudahlah, Chen cepat habiskan makananmu dan pergi kuliah. Kkamjong, kalau sudah beres nanti kau yang mencuci semuanya ya?" perintah sang umma.

"Mwoya? Kenapa aku yang harus membereskan semuanya? Kenapa bukan Dio hyung? Hari ini aku janji akan menjemput Krystal umma"

Dan satu jitakan melayang ke kepala Kai.

"Lihatlah kondisi Dio, tadi kau yang membelanya kenapa sekarang malah jadi protes hah?" kata Chen.

"Ish, apa sih hyung"

"JongIn! Jong Dae! Sudah jangan bertengkar!" bentak nyonya Kim sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

"N- ne"

Kakak-adik itu pun akhirnya bisa diam, sementara Kyung Soo seolah tidak menganggap kejadian tadi dan sibuk memakan makanannya.

Beberapa lama setelah keributan di ruang makan itu, akhirnya tinggal tersisa Kai dan Dio yang masih duduk disana. Bukannya apa-apa, melainkan Kai menunggu Dio selesai makan. Dio menyuapkan makanannya dan mengunyahnya dengan sangat perlahan, melihatnya saja membuat Kai merasa sangat bosan.

"Kkamjongie, biar aku saja yang membereskan semuanya, kau boleh pergi sekarang, nanti bisa-bisa terlambat kan?"

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau hyung"

Kai beranjak dari kursinya lalu pergi begitu saja. Dio menghentikan acara makannya. Entah kenapa selera makannya tiba-tiba hilang. Jadi, ia pun memutuskan untuk segera membereskan semuanya.

"Dio-ah? Kenapa kau yang mencuci semuanya? Mana kkamjong?" tanya nyonya Kim ketika melihat Dio yang sedang mencuci semua peralatan makan.

"Gwenchana, katanya tadi dia buru-buru kan?"

"Aish, kau terlalu baik Dio-ah"

Telfon rumah berdering, nyonya Kim pun kemudian permisi pada Dio. Dio membalasnya dengan tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Dan setelah itu, dia pun memilih untuk pergi ke kamar.

Dio menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang milik Kai. Sekali lagi, matanya menatap foto yang di pajang di meja. Dio meraih foto itu, dilihatnya dengan teliti yeoja yang merupakan yeojachingu Kai.

"Sebegitu cintanya kau padanya, Kai?" gumam Dio sambil terkekeh. Dio pun meletakan kembali foto tersebut dan berbaring menatap langit-langit.

Dio menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali. Dadanya naik turun dengan tempo perlahan, ada sedikit rasa cemburu melihat foto itu. Rasanya, Dio seperti kehilangan sosok Kai, padahal sebenarnya dia sendiri yang membuatnya menghilang. Lagipula, wajar saja karena Kai sudah beranjak dewasa, sudah mempunyai akal pikiran yang lebih matang.

Tapi, entah kenapa, Dio menginginkan Kai kembali. Dio memukul-mukul dadanya, kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Dan bagaimana reaksi Kai nanti kalau ia mengutarakan perasaannya?

JK

JK

"Hyung… hyung… HYUNG!" teriak Kai.

Dio membuka matanya, ternyata dia terlelap cukup lama. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Kai disampingnya. Namja itu menyodorkan sebuah cup ice cream rasa stroberi pada Dio.

"Kau tidur lelap sekali, apa benar-benar tidak bisa tidur tadi malam hyung?"

"Ne"

"Memang kau memikirkan apa?"

Dio terdiam beberapa saat, tidak mungkin kan kalau Dio curhat pada Kai tentang perasaan yang sedang mengganjal hatinya? Bisa-bisa ia malah membuat Kai semakin illfeel padanya.

"Aniya" jawab Dio kemudian.

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya, "Hyung, kenapa dulu kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pindah ke Amerika?"

Dio mulai berpikir kenapa tiba-tiba Kai menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Hm? Tentu saja karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih Kkamjong"

"Tapi justru kau membuatku sedih hyung. Jujur saja, tapi semenjak itu aku sulit melupakanmu dan aku selalu bertanya pada umma kapan kau kembali"

Oh, apakah ini merupakan suatu sinyal bagi Dio? Rasanya hatinya bergejolak, ia merasa senang. Mungkin ia harus mengutarakan perasaannya sekarang.

"Benarkah? Tapi buktinya waktu aku kembali kau lupa padaku"

"Karena aku sudah punya seseorang yang membuatku bisa melupakanmu"

Baiklah, kali ini Dio ingin sekali menimpuk Kai.

"Hyung, boleh aku minta ice creamnya?" pinta Kai. Dio kemudian mengambil sesendok ice cream itu lalu mengoleskannya ke hidung Kai.

Kai geram, sementara Dio hanya tertawa terpingkal melihat reaksi Kai. Dio benar-benar tidak pernah merasa puas untuk menjahili Kai.

Kai kemudian merampas ice cream itu dan membalas mengoleskannya di wajah Dio. Hingga akhirnya, wajah Dio yang malah menjadi belepotan terkena ice cream.

"Kkamjongie hentikan! Mukaku sudah belepotan!" kata Dio sambil menahan tangan Kai yang ingin mencoba mengoleskan ice creamnya.

Karena Dio kalah kuat dengan Kai, tubuhnya pun jatuh diikuti dengan Kai yang menindihnya.

Ice cream itu terjatuh mengotori kasur begitu saja. Sementara Dio dan Kai menatap satu sama lain.

Lama... hingga beberapa menit kemudian...

"Mianhae hyung. Akan aku ambilkan tissue" kata Kai membangunkan tubuhnya dan hendak pergi mengambil tissue, namun Dio mencegahnya.

"Bolehkah… Bolehkah aku mendapatkannya seperti dulu?"

Kai mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Mwo? Kau mengatakan sesuatu hyung?"

Dio mendongakkan wajahnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Aniyo… bukan hal penting"

"Hyung yakin?" Dio mengangguk.

Setelah itu Kai pun pergi untuk mengambil tissue. Dio menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali, ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Kenapa rasanya sangat sulit. Dan kenapa ada rasa sesak di dadanya? Dio tidak mengerti.

Tok Tok

Dio menolehkan wajahnya kearah pintu. Ternyata yang mengetuknya tadi adalah Chen. Namja itu tersenyum lalu menghampiri Dio yang langsung mengubah posisinya.

"Hyung sudah pulang?" tanya Dio pada Chen yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ne, hari ini materinya hanya sedikit"

"Eh, itu apa hyung?"

"Ini daftar universitas yang ada di sekitar sini, mungkin saja salah satunya ada yang kau minati" kata Chen sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Dio. Dio mengangguk-anggukkan lehernya melihat tulisan itu.

Kai baru saja kembali ke kamarnya, raut wajahnya sedikit kesal ketika mendapati hyungnya berada dikamarnya.

"Ya hyung! Sedang apa kau dikamarku?" tanya Kai ketus.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berada dikamarmu?" balas tanya Chen.

Kai tidak menjawab dan langsung saja menghampiri dua hyungnya yang duduk diatas ranjang miliknya, lalu membersihkan sisa ice cream yang tadi tumpah.

Tiba-tiba handphone Chen berdering memecah keheningan. Sebuah nama bertuliskan My Baozi tertera dilayar handphonenya. Wajah Chen seketika langsung cerah, secerah sinar matahari siang itu, menyilaukan setiap sudut ruangan. Secepat kilat Chen beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Dio dan Kai yang mendengus melihat kelakuannya.

Dio kembali pada kertas-kertasnya, sementara Kai yang sudah selesai membersihkan spreinya kemudian ikut-ikutan melihat isi dari kertas yang sedang dibaca Dio.

"Hyung, kau serius akan kuliah disini?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kuliah di Amerika kan lebih keren"

"Aku punya alasan sendiri ingin universitas disini"

"Apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin membuatku tinggal di Korea"

Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Dio tersenyum menatap Kai. Kai kemudian mendengus lalu beranjak dari atas ranjang dan pergi keluar.

"Kau mau kemana Kai?"

"Ke suatu tempat"

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Kai menghela nafasnya, "Ne"

Dio bersorak kegirangan, dia pun mengekor Kai dibelakangnya.

JK

JK

"Kau bisa mengemudi Kkamjong?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ani, hanya saja kau kan masih sekolah"

"Tidak perlu SIM untuk pergi ke tempat itu"

"Tempat itu?"

"Nanti hyung juga tahu"

Kai memasang sabuk pengamannya, begitu juga Dio. Setelah itu mereka pun berangkat menggunakan mobil ke tempat yang ingin Kai kunjungi. Dio hanya terserah pada Kai, toh dia sendiri yang ingin ikut. Dio pun memandang pemandangan jalan untuk membunuh kejenuhannya.

Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam dan sedikit jalan kaki untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Ketika Dio mengikuti Kai kearah tujuannya, Dio hanya memandang kiri-kanannya. Rasanya Dio tidak asing dengan jalan yang ia lewati bersama Kai.

Dio berpikir tebakannya benar. Mereka sampai disebuah bukit yang mengarah langsung pada pemandangan kota. Tempat yang mempunyai sebuah pohon rindang dan berhamparan rumput hijau kekuninang itu merupakan tempat yang selalu Dio dan Kai kunjungi ketika mereka masih kecil.

Mereka menyebutnya dengan tempat rahasia KaiSoo, karena kalau mereka kabur, tujuan mereka pasti akan kesana. Meskipun bedanya, dulu Kai dan Dio sering minta diantar oleh supir mereka.

Sejenak Dio mengenang masa lalunya. Ia rindu sekali dengan tempat ini, dan jika ia tidak mengikuti Kai untuk pergi ke tempat itu, mungkin Dio akan benar-benar melupakannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan membawaku ke tempat ini" kata Dio menghampiri Kai yang duduk dibawah pohon.

"Sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak kemari, lagipula siapa yang membawa hyung kesini? Hyung sendiri kan yang ingin ikut?"

"Arra..." Dio ikut duduk disamping Kai.

Kedua orang itu melamun sejenak, pandangan mereka tertuju pada bangunan-bangunan yang terlihat kecil dari tempat mereka diam. Dio kemudian berfantasi sendiri mengingat masa lalunya.

"Dio hyung, kalau nanti kita cudah becal, kita nikah dicini caja ya hyung"

"Ne, tapi nanti kuenya yang banyak tingkatnya ya? Telus, ada celinya juga"

"Kai bakal pecen kue yang paling gede tapi nanti Dio hyung harus poppo Kai"

"Hyung nggak mau poppo kkamjong, hyung maunya kkamjong yang poppo hyung"

"Tapi nanti hyung juga ppoppo ne?"

"Ne"

Tiba-tiba Dio terkekeh geli. Kai lalu menolehkan kepalanya heran ketika mendengar Dio tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Aniyo, aku hanya teringat waktu dulu kau mengajakku menikah ditempat ini"

Kai mendecakkan lidahnya dan memutar matanya. Dio masih tertawa. Kai menghela nafasnya kembali.

"Kau akan menepati janjimu kan Kkamjong?"

"Janji apa hyung?"

"Kau akan membelikan kue pengantin yang besar dan ada cerinya"

"Cih, jangan bercanda, waktu itu akalku masih terombang-ambing"

Dio mendengus. Benar juga, itu hanya masa lalu dan Dio tidak boleh berharap lebih. Ah, rasanya Dio ingin mengeluarkan jantungnya dan menusuk-nusuknya dengan pisau.

"Kau bilang sudah berbulan-bulan tidak kemari, kenapa? Kau juga melupakan tempat ini?" tanya Dio tanpa melirik Kai sedikit pun.

"Aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktuku dengan Krystal, tapi aku tidak mungkin melupakan tempat ini"

"Wae? Tapi kau melupakanku?"

"Aku lupa wajar kan? Lagipula, sudah beberapa tahun kita tidak bertemu, hyung juga sudah semakin dewasa"

"Cih, tidak perlu mencari alasan. Bilang saja kalau posisiku sudah ada yang menggantikan, betul kan?"

"Mwo? Maksud hyung apa?"

"Pokoknya aku akan menagih janjimu!"

"Itu nanti saja kalau hyung akan menikah"

"Kalau begitu aku menagih janji yang lainnya"

"Hah? Janji yang mana?"

Dio tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Kai dengan ekspresi kesal. Sementara Kai sendiri kebingungan.

Satu menit.

Dio menghela nafasnya, "Sudahlah, lagipula janji yang satunya tidak mungkin akan terjadi" katanya sambil kembali memandang kearah depan.

Namun, sepertinya Tuhan membalikkan kata-kata Dio tadi.

Kai mencium pipi kenyal Dio sekilas.

Dio tertegun, membeku, ia tidak bias memproses apa yang baru saja dialaminya tadi dengan benar. Apa Dio bermimpi? Atau itu hanya sesuatu yang lain yang menimpa pipinya saja? Atau memang benar Kai menciumnya?

Diliriknya Kai yang terlihat menyembunyikan wajah malunya dari Dio. Cukup lama, sampai Kai kemudian merasa risih karena ditatap terus seperti itu oleh Dio.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Dio memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengecup bibir Kai.

"Hyung mwora-"

"Aku berjanji akan memberikanmu poppo juga kan?"

Kai diam sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Kedua mata mereka tidak saling melepas memandang satu sama lain.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Dio.

Suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat. Butuh waktu lima menit sampai akhirnya Kai menjawab pertanyaan Dio.

"T- tentu saja hyung, aku mencintaimu sebagai hyungku"

Dio tersentak, "Tidak, bukan begitu Kai"

Kai semakin menatap hyung di depannya tidak mengerti.

Dio menggigit bibirnya, tangannya mengepal dan bergetar. Dengan berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, akhirnya Dio memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Kai, saranghae. Jongmal saranghaeyo. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau aku akan mempunyai perasaan ini, dan aku menyadarinya kalau aku mencintaimu sudah sejak lama Kai. Aku juga tidak bisa melupakanmu dari semenjak kita berpisah, aku selalu memikirkanmu, aku juga selalu bertanya pada umma kapan aku kembali ke Seoul untuk bertemu denganmu. Tapi, rasanya sangat sakit ketika kau lupa padaku waktu itu. Dan juga, ketika aku tahu posisiku tergantikan oleh seorang yeoja. Aku tahu dulu dan sekarang berbeda, aku tahu ini salah karena aku mencintai namja normal yang mempunyai yeojachingu, tapi Kai jebal…"

Dio berkata panjang lebar dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kai terlihat tidak percaya apa yang baru saja Dio tuturkan padanya tadi.

Kedua lengan Kai kemudian terulur memeluk tubuh Dio. Kai mendekapnya dengan erat, membawa Dio untuk membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya. Dio membalas memeluk Kai erat.

"Mianhae hyung, mianhae. Aku juga masih mencintai hyung. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mencintai hyung sepenuhnya. Aku sudah mempunyai Krystal, hyung. Jeongmal mianhae"

Mendengar itu, Dio meremas sedikit kemeja Kai. Dio tahu, Dio akan tahu meskipun Kai tidak mengatakannya. Tapi Dio sangat mengharapkan masih ada ruang untuknya. Do Kyung Soo sangat mencintai namja bernama Kim JongIn ini.

"Aku tidak peduli Kai, aku tidak peduli meskipun sekarang ada Krsytal atau siapapun itu. Tapi aku berharap kau masih akan tetap menerimaku dan mencintaiku Kai, meskipun aku harus tergeser, meskipun aku harus menjadi yang kedua dihatimu saat ini. Aku mencintaimu Kai"

Kai menghela nafasnya sambil mengelus lembut surai Dio.

"Dasar keras kepala" dengusnya pelan.

JK

JK

Kai dan Dio baru sampai dirumah saat malam hari. Nyonya Kim nampak khawatir dengan dua namja itu. Buktinya ia menanyakan Dio dan Kai bergantian berulang kali sambil menepuk-nepuk wajah mereka. Namun, Kai kemudian menjelaskan bahwa mereka tidak kenapa-kenapa dan langsung mengajak Dio ke kamarnya.

Melihat ada yang janggal dengan sikap puteranya, nyonya Kim mencoba memprediksikan apa yang terjadi.

Dikamar, Kai dan Dio saling melepas penat dengan merebahkan tubuh mereka di kasur. Mereka kemudian saling menatap dan melempar senyum. Kai membelai wajah Dio dengan lembut.

Perlahan, Dio menggeserkan badannya mendekati Kai. Ia memperkecil jaraknya dengan pelan. Mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai. Tangannya ia tumpukan di atas dada Kai. Dan setelah itu…

Cklek

Pintu kamar dibuka oleh Chen yang langsung tertegun melihat dua orang namja yang akan berciuman dihadapannya. Reflek Kai mendorong tubuh Dio hingga terjatuh kesampingnya.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu kalian. Tapi, umma menyuruh kalian untuk segera turun dan makan malam" kata Chen yang langsung pergi dari kamar itu.

"Dan Kai. Selamat untukmu karena kau sudah termakan omonganmu sendiri. Perasaanku sangat bahagia karena kau akhirnya menjadi gay setelah mengejekku yang berpacaran dengan Xiumin!" tambah Chen sebelum ia benar-benar kembali pergi.

Dio menatap Kai tidak mengerti.

"Jangan hiraukan Chen hyung, sekarang kita ganti baju saja dan makan malam"

"Ne"

TBC

Ada yang ingat FF ini?

Ya, saya memutuskan untuk repost FF ini karena... saya kangen/?

Tulisannya saya sedikit rapikan jadi harap maklum kalau ada yang berubah sedikit. Atau mungkin malah banyak typo(s)

Untuk readers yang penasaran dan ngefans/? Sama ff ini, well... I decided to finished it and I hope you like it.

Correction allowed

Dyororooo

XOXO


End file.
